mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Club Yonkoma
is an official spin-off Yonkoma from the ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED anime and later its sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. It is a series of parody comics, usually four panels long (yonkoma). The comics are a joint venture between Bandai/Sunrise's official Gundam SEED fan club and Newtype Japan magazine. The series has spun off into a line of merchandise, including gashapon figures, t-shirts, etc. Also, three compilations, authored by Azu Maria (Ａｓ’まりあ), were published by Kadokawa Shoten. The second and third compilations (published August 2006, and September 2007 respectively) consisted of characters from Destiny. An original OVA was included on the SEED Supernova official fan DVD released in Japan in June 2007. In this series, the names of the characters are written in hiragana instead of katakana. However, for characters that exist only in the spin-off series, their names are still written in katakana (e.g. Ryoko and Takahashi). A very similar series was later created for Code Geass. Running jokes The manga makes use of a number of running jokes, usually based on the actions of the characters within the regular Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny series. These jokes include: *Athrun Zala seemingly having a crush on Kira Yamato's adoptive mother, Caridad. *Cagalli Yula Athha's lack of cooking skills. *Mu La Flaga constantly upstaging his rival Rau Le Creuset. *Kira portrayed as a spoiled crybaby *Flay Allster going to disturbing lengths to bend Kira to her will. *Lunamaria Hawke, Meyrin Hawke and Meer Campbell as an unwanted harem for Athrun. *Yzak Joule's "friendship" with Dearka Elsman; in comics featuring SEED Destiny characters, Rey Za Burrel's "friendship" with Shinn Asuka is also parodied in the same way. *Talia Gladys' hairstyle. *Stella Loussier portrayed as a spoiled girl (sometimes even as a "pet"), especially when Shinn is around. *Murrue Ramius' search for Mu in SEED Destiny. *Lacus Clyne's attire in Destiny OVA A SEED Club OVA was released in June 2007, as part of the SEED SUPERNOVA er DVD. Told in two parts, the OVA details Yzak's desperation to finally beat Athrun. The first segment involves him, with the aid of an unwilling Dearka, attempting to find out how to awaken the SEED Factor. In the second part, the two challenge Kira and Athrun to a beach volleyball game. A second 'fan disc' followed, including another two part OVA. In the first segment, Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria travel back in time in an attempt to destroy Athrun and Kira's friendship, doing battle with a giant Torii of humongous proportions; the size of a 3 story building. This is probably another joke aimed at Athrun's penchant for making things, following up with them showing their "friendship" for each other. In the second segment, they attempt to split up Kira and Lacus. This leads to Shinn pretending to be her in order to disrupt a concert by rampaging through the stage while singing, only to be applauded thus forcing him to continue. Fairy Tales Newly products retold Fairy Tales by using SEED Characters, they are: *1. Yzak Joule as emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes & Meer Campbell as Little Mermaid *2. Kira Yamato as one of Three Little Pigs & Cagalli Yula Athha as rabbit in Fire-Crackle Mountain External links *Official site SEED Yonkoma Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Category:Yonkoma